fortissimofandomcom-20200214-history
Kengo Kirisaki
Kengo Kirisaki (霧崎 剣悟 Kirisaki Kengo) is a sub character of fortissimo EXS//Akkord:nachsten Phase. He later gains a more important role in fortissimo's sequel, Kadenz fermata//Akkord:fortissimo as a main character. Appearance Personality Kengo is cheerful and mischievous in nature, although not to the level of a delinquent. He is perverted and does not mind telling people about it. He does have a serious and determined side, however. He would do anything to protect what important to him, even if it means having to attack his friends, as shown when he attacked Reiji without any hesitation in their first and also the last battle in Eye Space. Biography A classmate with a Kansai dialect accent who became friends with Reiji the day he transferred due to their similarity in nature. He is another unwilling participant of Ragnarök, who fights to protect the promise he made with an old lady after saving her from the kids in the neighborhood. In Kadenz fermata//Akkord:fortissimo, it is revealed that Kengo had an elder sister named Yuria Kirisaki (霧崎 百合亜 Kirisaki Yuria) that went missing in an accident when he was young. However, as he encounters Yuria by chance on many occasions, Kengo later learns from Yuria that she was indeed, his elder sister. Kengo denies that fact at first, but comes to an understanding with Yuria. However, on Day 19, Yuria reveals to him that she is part of the Seventh Chord, the very people that have been hunting his friends down for the past 18 days. Kengo was conflicted as to who to choose: To stay with his friends, or to run away with Yuria to a far away place and forget about all that has happened and start a new life. Kengo chooses to stay and fight with his friends, also revealing to Yuria that he is a Mahoutsukai, shock her and breaking her heart. The two of them decide to stay as foes to the bitter end. On Day 20, Kengo, along with Sayuki and Momiji, face off with Yuria. After managing to dodge her sniping bullets using his strategy, Sayuki and Momiji use their Second Access forms to do a combo counterattack against Yuria, weakening her. Kengo uses Flugel Blitz to reach the higher ground and activates his Second Access form. His hair turns blue, like his elder sister, and all his knives have turned blue too. Kengo deals the finishing blow to Yuria, defeating her. Eventually, they reconcile with each other and fight alongside their friends in the final battle against Freya. It is unknown what happens to their sibling relationship with each other after the grand battle. Powers and Abilities fortissimo//Akkord:nachsten Phase Stats Kadenz fermata//Akkord:fortissimo Stats Niveau:4-C Niveau de menace: Nova+ Magic *'Streamfield' (ストリームフィールド sutorīmufīrudo): 666 knives that Kengo is able to control with his rune. When Kengo achieves his Second Access, all 666 have a blue aura surrounding them. Runes *'Irenaeus' (踊り狂う悪魔 (エイレナイオス) eirenaiosu, Japanese for "Devil's Dance"): A form of telekinesis that allows Kengo to control his 666 knives to attack his opponents. *'Nero Apocalypse' (黙示録に記されし皇帝 (ネロ・アポカリュプス) nero apokaryupusu, Japanese for "The Emperor that was recorded in the Apocalypse Records"): Kengo's last resort that allows him to combine all 666 knives into one large powerful knife. *'Graviton Naeus' (踊り狂う重力力場(グラビトン・ナイオス) gurabiton naiosu; Japanese for "Gravitational Field of Ecstatic Dance"): A more powerful version of Kengo's Irenaeus when combined with Hagane 's Gravitonpress. With super gravity empowering the blades, the attack has more power. Both Kengo and Hagane are seen using this combo rune in Sayuki's Route and in the final battle in Kadenz fermata//Akkord:fortissimo. *'Flugel Blitz' (瞬間魔力換装 (フリューゲル・ブリッツ) furyūgeru burittsu; English for Flugel Blitz, Japanese for "Instant Magical Retrofit"): Kengo's rune that he somehow inherited from Sayuki. He uses this rune to increase his speed. *'Aion Chronometer' (摩天なる無間時空(アイオン・クロノメーター) aion kuronomētā; Japanese for "Space-Time Between Nothingness"): After achieving Second Access, Kengo is able to use this rune like his sister. He uses this ability to place a magic circle on his opponent. All of his knives are guaranteed to hit where the magic circle is placed at 100% percision. When Kengo uses this ability, his hair and eye turns blue, as well as his knives. Trivia *The excessive number of weapons makes him an even more effective ranged attacker than Sayuki Kurobane. *Kengo's Kisekitsukai counterpart is Yuria Chrono-schnee weizen. Category:Mahoutsukai Category:Fortissimo's sub characters Category:Male characters Category:Kadenz fermata's Main Characters __NOEDITSECTION__